Addicted To You
by Vivinicorn
Summary: Carol Aird, is a master thief who's speciality is diamond theft but things change after she meets Agent Therese Belivet who was sent to find Carol.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Carol fanfic and also the first fanfic I am writing completely by myself. I am not a native English speaker and apologize for any grammar mistakes. Hope you guys will like this story!:)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Carol/The Price of Salt nor D.E.B.S., I don't own their characters and no money has been made from this.

Addicted To You

Chapter One

„Carol Aird aka Diamond Carol. She's the last surviving member of the Aird Clan and the daughter of the criminal mastermind George H. Aird. Her family battled the Reynolds Clan in a vicious blood feud that lasted a decade. After her father died, she inherited the keys to his kingdom: Illegal arms-running, smuggling, gambling and her speciality, diamond theft. She's protected by a loyal band of mercenaries, led by a woman named Abby. It's believed Carol was behind the central bank heist in 2005 and took over 79.1 Million dollars. Three attempts have been made to apprehend her. All failed. In 2011 she went underground and has not been seen or heard of since. That is, until today. This morning she and her people entered the Graff jewelry store here in New York and stole Diamonds worth over 158 Million dollars. Our Intel suggests she's going to be at a bar in downtown tonight to celebrate her newest heist. Find out what Carol is up to next. Strictly surveillance. Do not try to apprehend her yourself. Richard, you're in charge. Therese you're second. And Agents, be careful. No one has ever fought her...and lived to tell about it."  
With that, he left the room. Everyone was silent. Diamond Carol was back. And they had been sent to catch her.

She had been sent to catch her.

* * *

 _Earlier that day on the other side of Manhattan._

„Is everyone ready?"

„Yes Carol, we can go."

„Good."

Turning to her crew, she gathered their full attention.

„Ok guys, everyone on their positions. Abby and I are going in."

They got out of the Van and headed right towards the jewelry store down the busy street of manhattan. Both dressed in designer dresses, wearing sunglasses and walking on heels that could kill. Carol knew this would be a piece of cake. They would go in and back out before anyone knew what happened. „Here we go." She breathed as they entered the store.

„Hello Ladies, how can I help you?" The Jeweler ask them. Believe it or not but Carol was actually sorry that this woman and probably the rest of the store employees would be jobless before the day was over. Turning her gaze towards Abby she softly said „Abby my dear, why don't you look around a bit and then show me what gathered your interest?" Doing as she was told and following the plan Abby left them alone. Being pleased with how smooth everything was going this far Carol smiled and turned her attention back on the woman before her.  
„Hello dear, I am interested in your best and most beautiful diamonds, would you be so kind and show them me?  
You see, my dear friend over there lost her husband and her only child last month in a tragic accident and… well, I am trying to help lift her mood."

„Oh, I am so sorry to hear that Miss. I am sure our diamonds will be a perfect gift for your friend. If you would please follow me, we keep our most valuable diamonds in another room. It's right through this door."

„Perfect. Oh, and money won't be a problem."

„Are you sure, Miss? I don't want to seem impolite but most of the diamonds in this room are worth more than 100 million dollars."

Letting out a short joyful laugh Carol smiled and answered

„Oh don't worry dear, I don't intend to pay for them."

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Addicted To You

Chapter Two

It had been 4 hours since Phipps had told them the news. She still couldn't believe it. Carol was back. The Carol was back. The one and only Carol Aird.  
The same one she wrote about in her thesis "Criminal Masterminds and how they became them". Therese hated to admit it but she was utterly fascinated by her.  
Of course, Carol was a villain and probably the best one to every grace this planet but nonetheless, she had Therese completely in her spell. Therese knew everything about her. Well, everything you could find out, which wasn't a lot considering that no one who had ever met Carol had actually survived long enough to talk about it.

That was part of why Therese was so interested in Carol, she was like a ghost. A mystery Therese wanted to solve so desperately. So she read Carol's file over and over again, trying to see anything between the lines. To find something that would help her understand this wonderfully strange woman a little bit more. But that wasn't the only thing that made Carol so fascinating for her, no. Carol was clever. Really clever. There had been 3 attempts to apprehend her. All failed because somehow Carol was always one step ahead of them. As if she could read their minds. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many people they  
set on her case, she would always escape with ease.

Therese looked down on the report that was in her hands. It was the report of the Graff robbery Carol and her crew had done earlier this day. One of the pictures the security camera shot caught her eye. It was a picture of Carol talking to the jeweler. Therese just couldn't bring herself to look away. Carol was just so…

„Hey, Terry!"

Shit! She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Richard coming over.

„Richard, you startled me!"

„Oh, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask if you'd want to come with me and the boys to go and grab some lunch?" Therese just might have said yes if he would actually look into her eyes instead of staring at her breasts. Trying not to cringe she forced herself to a tight smile. „No, I better go home, I still have some work to do before tonight." This caused Richard to frown. „Alright, see ya later, Terry." He kissed her cheek and gave her a quick hug before leaving with the other members of their team. Rubbing the spot where he kissed her, Therese sighed. Great. Now she had to shower as well.

It was not that she hated Richard. She just didn't like him that much. She actually just wanted him as a friend, only as a friend. Nothing more. Problem was, he didn't get that. And then, of course, there was that nickname he had chosen for her. Terry. Why Terry? She hated that nickname. Especially when he said it. Terry for her just sounded like a dog's name. Ugh, she hated it. Sighing once more she grabbed her bag and the report and headed home.

* * *

„I don't think you should do this, Carol." Oh, Abby. Always looking out for her. Smiling at her dear friend she said „Nothing will happen, Abby. It's totally safe."

„Totally safe?! Are you bonkers?!There will probably be hundreds of cops just waiting for you, trying to get your drunk ass into jail!"

„Hundreds, Abby? Really?" Carol was trying her best not to burst out laughing but Abby didn't make it easy for her. „Abby, don't worry. I got this. I'm just going to drink a beer or two. I will be back in a few hours, I promise."

„Fine! But I won't come and get you out of jail if they do catch you!"

„Fair enough, dear." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek she got into her car and drove off. Leaving a slightly pissed Abby behind.

* * *

Loud music was banging in her ears, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol was heavy in the air. Therese looked around. All kinds of people were there. Sitting down at the bar she ordered a cosmo and looked around once more while being lost in the music that was filling the room.

 _And now my neck is open wide,_

 _begging for a fist around it_

 _Already choking on my pride,_

 _so there's no use crying about it_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They wanna make me their queen_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne_

 _That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_

 _I'm headed straight for the castle_

 _They've got this kingdom locked up_

 _And there's an old man sitting on the throne_

 _That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

 _straight for the castle_

And then she saw _her_.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Song: Halsey - Castle


	3. Chapter 3

Addicted To You

Chapter Three

„Carol…"

„What was that, Terry?" Being slightly startled and slowly starting to panic she looked over at Richard who was standing next to her at the bar.  
„Hm? Oh nothing Richard, I was just thinking aloud." Smiling her sweetest smile at him she tried to keep his attention fixed on her.  
She just couldn't allow him to spot Carol.

„Okay… listen, I'm gonna go out and smoke one. I honestly don't think that diamond woman will show up here anymore."  
Perfect!  
„Huh? Oh yes, you're right. I don't think so either. Hey, why don't you go home? I can stay here."  
„Are you sure, Terry?"  
Deadly sure.  
„Totally, it's quite late and you could use some sleep."  
„Well, alright. If you're sure. See you tomorrow then."  
„Until tomorrow. Bye, Richard." Once he was out the door she immediately felt at ease. Turning around she looked at where she had last seen Carol.  
Only to see that she wasn't standing there anymore. A strong wave of sadness was rushing over her. Where did she go?

„Excuse me, dear? Is this seat taken?"  
she turned to look at whoever dared to disturb her, only to find herself face to face with the woman she had been searching for.

„Oh um, no, no it's not." Therese smiled. Seeing this as an invitation Carol set down and sighed with relief. „Great, I was on my feet all day long and now I'm looking forward to a nice evening drink." Again Therese couldn't fight the smile that came over her features. God damn it Therese! Get it together!  
You're acting like a lovestruck teenager for christ sake.

„I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

„Oh, sorry. Therese, Therese Belivet."

„Therese…Not Theresa?"

„No, just Therese."

„Therese Belivet. I like it. It's lovely."

Blushing heavenly, Therese tried to look anywhere but into Carol's eyes. „And you are?"

„I'm Carol." She sees her holding out her hand, and before Therese can think about it, she's already shaking hands with the gorgeous villain. Therese would have never imagined that one simple gesture like shaking hands could feel this magnificent. Carol's hand fit hers perfectly. As if they had been made to be together.  
Glancing from their joined hands she could see Carol looking up as well. Carol had also been staring at their joined hands. Interesting. Maybe she had felt the same spark?

„Nice to meet you, Carol." Therese smiled.

„Likewise, Therese." Seeing Carol smiling back at her causes herself to smile even more.

„Would you care for a drink?" Carol asked her while already waving the barman over to them.

„Oh um, yes thank you. I'll take the same as you" She couldn't help but study Carol while she was ordering for their drinks. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that fit her just perfectly. It was rather tight, showing off her slim and feminine yet trained figure. Carol was working out regularly, that was clear. Though considering her "Job" it wasn't really a surprise. One just had to be in shape to avoid jail. Therese eyes continued to trail up Carol's body before resting on her face. Her marvelous face. Therese had never seen a woman as beautiful and breathtaking as Carol Aird. And her eyes. Therese could get lost in them forever. They shone in a light blue. It reminded her of the sky on a nice sunny day. A delicious smell suddenly surrounded her.

„Your perfume."

„Yes?"

„It's nice."

„Thank you." Was Carol blushing?

„So Therese, what is a woman as like you doing at this place?" However before she was able to answer, the barman arrived with their drinks. They each uttered their thanks before continuing their conversation.

„Oh, I was on my way home from work and thought I'd just show by for a quick drink." Therese didn't feel good at all about this, lying at her. But she knew, she couldn't say the truth. It would ruin everything. And what should she say anyways? 'Hey, I'm Therese. I'm a cop and here to arrest you but don't worry, I decided against it because I have some sort of feelings for you and I think you're really cute.' Yes. That would go well. The sound of a ringing phone pulled her out of her thoughts.

„Oh Sorry, I have to take this." Carol gave her an apologizing look before picking up the phone.

„Yes?... alright, I'm coming." Therese then received another apologetic look. „I'm so sorry, darling, I have to go now."

Darling? „Oh, um, of course." Therese tried her best to not look as sad and disappointed as she suddenly felt. Taking one of the bar coasters from the counter and fishing out a pen from her bag, Carol then scribbled down some numbers before handing it to her.

„Here, I want you to have this. I would like to meet with you sometime again. That is if you are interested?" Flashing her a bright smile, Therese took the coaster with Carol's number on it.

„Yes, yes I would like that." Her answer seemed to satisfy the other woman because she was now grinning from ear to ear.

„Fabulous. Until we meet again, Therese." Carol suddenly leaned in and gave her a quick but yet sweet kiss on her left cheek before walking out of the bar, leaving a strongly blushing Therese behind.

„Until we meet again, Carol."

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Addicted To You

Chapter Four

This is wrong, Belivet, on so many levels. You will get fired if they find out about this. No, actually Phipps himself will kill you and keep your head as a trophy above the fireplace if he finds out about this. The few friends you have will abandon you and you're going to end up completely alone. Well, aside from the lovely people you will share your cell with. Good thing you already know them, since you were the one that put them in there. Oh, what a wonderful reunion that will be.

It had been a long sleepless night for Therese. Her brain just wouldn't shut up and as if that wasn't enough already, the voice in her head started to sound more and more like her mother. Listing the consequences of this dumb idea over and over again, as if she could have forgotten it. Drinking from her coffee she checked the clock on the wall. It was still early and she had another hour before she had to drive to work. Work. Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous. She didn't know what to do. All of this emotional chaos. And that because of a woman. Therese had never felt anything like this for a woman before. Actually, Therese had never really felt like this for anyone. Of course, she did have boyfriends and honestly loved them but this was just different. She wasn't sure why though. She didn't even know Carol. Well aside from what was written in her file of course, but that was close to nothing. And it bothered Therese a great deal. She just had the urge to get to know that woman better. Actually, she wanted to know everything about her. At first, Therese thought it was the thrill, of finally meeting the famous villain and that the Cop in her just wanted to solve the mystery. But now… she wasn't so sure about it anymore.

It had been two days since the night in that bar and all she could think about was Carol. And Therese hated it. She felt ridiculous. Like a teenager that was experiencing their first crush. She had tried everything to get that dangerous woman out of her mind but of course, nothing worked.

What she was about to do was most likely the dumbest thing she had ever thought about doing. Praying to whoever was listening she hoped this wouldn't turn out to be the biggest mistake of her life.

Sighing heavy she grabbed her phone and typed in the little numbers from the bar coaster Carol had given her.

„Hello?" God, how she had missed that voice.

„Hi, this is Therese. We met at the bar last Friday."

„Oh, Therese! What a lovely surprise! I hoped you would call."

„You did?" Therese tried to hide the smile that was already spreading on her face but she was pretty sure Carol noticed that she was really happy to hear about that.

„Of course! I really enjoyed our chat."

„I did too. Um, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

„I would love to!"

„Great! Is my place okay?"

„Of course, darling. Just send me the address and time and I will be there. I need to go now, but I can't wait to see you again. Bye for now, Therese."

„Goodbye, Carol."

* * *

„Hey, Terry!" Oh no. „Hello, Richard."  
„What got you so happy this morning?" A date with a criminal mastermind. „Oh, I don't know, I'm just feeling great today, you know?"  
„Therese Belivet, did you hook up with some guy at that bar last week?" Damn you, Richard!  
„No, I was working, remember?" „Oh please Terry, we both know there wasn't any work we could have done." Thankfully before Therese could respond Phipps walked in. Looking anything but pleased.

"Quiet everyone! This ain't a god damn talk show. Alright, Semco, Belivet. What could you find out about Carol?"  
"Not much Sir... actually nothing. She didn't show up." Therese could have kissed Richard, for answering for the both of them. Because she honestly wasn't sure if she would have said what really happened that night.  
"I had feared so. However, our Intel told us she's already planning the next heist, so we can't lose any more time. Keep your eyes and ears open! I won't let her get away again!"  
"Yes, Boss."  
"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

„I don't like this."

„What?"

„You. Something is off with you."

„Ha, you're getting paranoid, dear."

„No, you are hiding something from me."

„What? No! Why would you think that?"

„Don't play dumb with me, Aird. Spill it." Nothing gets passed Abby Gerhard, she should have known so.

„Alright, I've met someone."

„What? That's great! What's her name?"  
„Therese Belivet." All of the sudden Abby got up from the chair she was sitting on so peacefully just seconds ago and stormed right at her like a wild beast.

„Belivet?! Are you insane?!"

„What? Why?" What was going on?

„She's a fricking Cop! Actually, Not only is she a Cop she's one of the best agents New York has!" Not believing a word of it Carol's first reaction was to laugh. Therese a cop? No that simply couldn't be.

„No, you must be thinking about the wrong Therese here."

„Oh really? Then explain this." Abby placed her laptop in front of her and showed her an old article of New York's Police Academy. Looking at the screen in front of her Carol felt a sudden nausea. Right in front of her was an old picture of Therese, her Therese, accepting her police badge. How could she have been so naive. So reckless. Of course, that was the only reason Therese had shown interest in her. How could she have believed she would actually care about her! „Please excuse me." Carol had almost whispered and quickly left the room.

* * *

The air smelled fresh and clear, the sun was already setting and the wind was softly kissing her tear stained face. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there and honestly, she didn't care.  
After a while, she heard familiar footsteps coming closer. „How did you find me?"  
„I've known you for almost a decade now, Carol. I know you like to come up here whenever you're feeling terrible. And I know how much you love to watch sunsets."  
It was true. She had always loved watching them, ever since she was little. And it truly was a breathtaking view. That was always one of the reasons why she came up here to the Rooftop of their hideout. It is located in the countryside of New York and just the perfect spot for a bit of peace and quietness.  
„You really didn't know, huh?" She hadn't turned once around to look at Abby and she wasn't about to change that so soon. She simply couldn't stand to see the pity in her best friend's eyes. Sighing heavily with guilt, Abby set down next to her dear friend, putting her left arm around Carol's shoulders and pulling her close. They were silent for a few minutes. Just watching the sunset.

„I am so sorry, Carol." Carol then gave her a short and bitter laugh. „You're sorry? Don't forget it was me, the most wanted criminal on the whole fucking planet who fell for the best Cop in the whole city. Probably the whole of America." Letting out another short laugh she added „Jesus Christ Abby, I even gave her my number. I'm such a fool." Not being able to hold back anymore, she let the tears stream down her face. Abby pressed her closer to herself. Nothing was heard for a while, just the soothing sounds of Abby, trying to comfort her friend. But she knew, she had to break the silence sooner or later. Carol had brought danger over all of them and they needed to act quickly.

„They will come for us."

„I know."

Carol's facial expression had changed by now. She didn't look so broken anymore, instead, she now had a determined glimmer in her eyes. Rising from her spot next to Abby she walked a few feet away and got out her phone. After quickly typing in a few words and hitting the send button, she threw her phone onto the ground. Her right hand then wandered towards her hip and under her black blouse, pulling out her white Revolver from it's holster. Taking a deep breath she then pointed her gun towards the phone before shooting it three times.

„Tell everyone to pack, we're leaving at dawn."

As Abby went passed her she stopped for a second and softly placed a comforting hand on Carol's shoulder, before leaving the rooftop to do as Carol had instructed.

Carol stared one last time at the now almost vanished sun. Putting her gun back into it's holster, she then turned around and left as well.

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! Thanks for the supportive reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! This chapter is rather short because I'm in a lot of stress lately. But I hope you will like it anyways!

* * *

Addicted To You  
Chapter Five

Therese had thought long about which dish she should cook for Carol and herself. She didn't have any clue what Carol might like and what she doesn't. What if she's vegetarian? Or Vegan? Or has allergies? Therese took out an old book full of food recipes her family had given her, maybe she would find something good in there. Turning page after page she silently cursed herself for her big mouth. She could have just said Carol should meet her at some restaurant. Now she was stuck in this mess. After looking through the cookbook she decided to make a noodle casserole since she had all the ingredients at home anyway. The rest of the time was spent in cleaning her apartment and trying to make it look presentable. Evening came quickly and Therese was just putting on her dress for the Dinner with Carol before her phone vibrated. It was a text from Carol.

„I know the truth. – C."

The Truth? What truth? Therese was more than confused. What truth did Carol mean? They haven't talked that much so there wasn't a lot she could have lied about. Well except of…. Oh no.

„She knows I'm a Cop…"

Shit! Quickly dialing Carol's number she hoped she could make things right between them, but it went straight to voicemail. She tried another 5 times, but without any luck. Therese started to panic. She had to do something, she couldn't just sit there and let Carol walk out of her life forever.

„Think, Belivet. Think."

Then it hit her. She had Carol's phone number. She could drive to the station and track it down. Not wasting any more time, Therese finished dressing and ran downstairs towards her car.

* * *

She was lying motionless on her bed, just staring at the ceiling, quietly wishing it would come down and crash her, taking away the pain that had settled down deep inside of her. Then there was a knock on her door. She knew who was on the other side of it. She knew what that person came here for. She knew that the time had come. The moment she had dreaded was there.

„Come in."

„We're ready."

„I'll be down in a minute."

Sighing she got up from her bed and looked around. Her room, or what had been her room, was completely empty aside from an old leather case that was standing beneath the bed. It had belonged to her dad. Now her clothes were inside of it. They had owned this hideout for almost a decade. It had become their home. So many memories were made here. Now it was destinated to die. Because of her. It was all her fault. She had let them all down. But Carol was still Carol, Daughter of the great George Hermann Aird. And Carol would be damned if she would go without a spectacle for the gods. Lighting up the cigarette that was in her mouth she straightened out her red dress. Reaching down she picked up her leather case and opened the door, where another case was standing. This one though wasn't as old as her Dad's one. It was black and had a hole in it that was leaking with gasoline. Carol took both cases and went downstairs.

Walking out the front door she saw her crew members sitting in multiple Van's. At the end of the row was her car, a 1949 Packard Super Deluxe 8. She started walking towards it and raised her left hand, signaling her crew to drive ahead. Both cases still in her hand she walked up to her car and placed her dad's leather case in the trunk. The other case however, she threw as far away from her as possible. Turning around she looked at the place that she had called home for so many years. She didn't have much more time left so Carol took one last deep pull of her cigarette before throwing it into the gasoline line she had made while caring the leaking case. Getting in her car she started the engine and drove off, catching one last glance of the now burning house in her rearview mirror.

* * *

The smoke could be seen from miles away. The sun had just started to rise over the many fields that surrounded the almost burned down house. This was the right address, that was for sure. Just as sure as the fact that it was burning for a good reason. Carol wasn't dumb. She must have thought Therese wanted to arrest. So she and her crew packed everything and moved. And only God knows to where. Sitting down on the dry grass she watched the flames. This was it. She was too late. She had missed her only chance to talk with her. To make things right again. She drove all the way out here. For nothing. It was too late. Carol was gone.

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains blood.**

* * *

Addicted To You  
Chapter Six

The first thing she noticed after gaining consciousness was the smell of blood that was heavy in the air. She opened her eyes but the room she was in was completely dark. She was standing upright, Her arms were raised above her head, tied together with some kind of rope just long enough so her feet could touch the ground. She felt like a dead pig, hanging on a hook from the ceiling. But she wasn't dead. She was sure about that. One can't feel pain if they're dead. But she could. A lot. Her whole Body hurt. Her arms were almost completely numb from being held up for a long time. Her tiny heart tried to pump more blood into them but gravity seemed to be stronger. Her neck was sore, she can only imagine it was from hanging unconscious from the ceiling. She tried to wiggle, to free her arms, but quickly stopped because of the sharp pain that her ribs were sending her. She just hoped she wasn't bleeding internally. She tried to move her legs, her left one seemed to be okay, considering the situation she was in, her right leg though didn't seem to be fine at all. Her face, however, hurt the most. The taste of blood was on her lips. A shiver run over her. It was cold. She wasn't wearing any clothes except her underwear. Was she raped? Where was she? Why was she here? And how did she get here? Someone must have drugged her because she couldn't remember anything that had happened after she drove home last night. Though who knows how long she had been here? Maybe last night was already a week ago. However, that didn't matter the most now. She had to think of a way to escape. But thinking had never felt so hard as it did right now. The pain she was in was just too intense. Even if she could think of a plan, she wouldn't be able to act on it. She was bound upand, badly injured and had no idea where exactly she was. She could be god knows where. But whoever kept her was still in need of her. Sure, she was injured but she wasn't dead. So whoever did this to her still wants something from her. But what?

Suddenly she could hear footsteps and muffled voices coming closer.

„You're sure this will work, Boss?"

„As sure as I could ever be."

It seems that she was about to get an answer to her question. The problem was, she wasn't so sure if she still wanted one. The door to her cell was opened and a stream of light hit her, so bright she had to close her eyes for a second.

„Ahh, Miss Belivet. Good to see you have awoken."

It was a man, middle aged maybe, he had black hair, no beard. He was smoking a cigar. A scar adorned his right cheekbone. Two other men were standing by the door. They seemed to be younger than him. They were armed with guns. Why? Therese had no idea. It wasn't like she was able to go anywhere soon anyways.

„You must be full of questions."

The scarred man asked her. She tried to reply but her throat was so dry, she couldn't form any words. He grinned at her. It sent shivers down her spine. Somehow Therese felt like she wouldn't get to see another day.

„Hm? What was that? Oh I'm so sorry, where are my manners, you must be thirsty after your beauty sleep." He turned and looked at the right one of the men at the door. „Pierre, please be so kind and bring the lady some water." The man named Pierre pulled out a little water bottle from the back pockets of his pants and then handed it over to his Boss. „Thank you, Pierre." The scarred Man turned back towards her and smiled „Good boy, Pierre. Still single by the way." He gave her a wink. Therese felt like vomiting. He was still holding the water bottle but gave no intention of giving it to her. Instead, he took a deep pull from his cigar.

„So, back to business. I'm sure you must be wondering why you are here. Well, you see, I have to find someone and you my dear Miss Belivet, will help me get them. Now, say cheese." He pulled a camera out of his jacket and took a picture of her. Therese could only imagine how horrible she must look. He then started to leave but stopped a few feet in front of the door.

„Ah right, your water. I almost forgot." He walked back over to her and set the water bottle down on the ground in front of her.

„Here, please feel free to help yourself."

A laugh escaped his lips. He gave her one last look before he and his men left her alone in the dark again.

* * *

„Don't let her see this! Do you hear me? Carol must never get to see this!" Abby told John, a member of their crew. This was bad. This right here meant trouble. And Abby had enough of that. She knew it was selfish of her, but she simply tried to protect Carol and their crew.

„What must I not see?" Oh no, speaking of the devil. „Nothing, I have everything under control."

„Abby..." Carol said in a warning tone. „Show me what you are holding there behind your back."

Abby sighed. Carol was still her boss and she definitely didn't want to get on her bad side. So she did as she was told and handed it to her. Carol looked down at the picture that was in her hands now.

Therese. They had Therese. Her Therese. She was hanging from the ceiling. Only wearing a bra and panties. What have they done to her? Her body was covered in blood and dirt. She had a long deep cut on her right thigh. Her ribs were covered in black and blue bruises. Another cut was seen on her chest, right above her left breast. Her face was partly covered with her hair that still had dried blood on it. She couldn't see her eyes. However, she could see she also had several bruises on her face. Carol couldn't fight the tears that were forming in her eyes. Therese. Her darling Therese.  
She shot Abby a glare. Silently telling her she wasn't done with her yet and that they would talk later. She turned to John, who had been standing there the whole time.

„Tell the others to get ready. The Reynolds dared to take what is mine. Now they will have to pay with their blood."

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter contains blood, brutality, and abuse.**

* * *

Addicted To You  
Chapter Seven

„I'm sure John already told you what this meeting is about, however, I'm saying it again to make things clear. You all know my family, the Aird Clan, battled The Reynolds Clan for almost a decade back in the 90's. Over the past years, we have encountered a few members once or twice, I'm sure you all can remember it, especially what… happened in 2011. A few days ago they once again took what belongs to me. The Reynolds took someone very important from me. They chained her up, ripped her clothes from her body, beat her bloody, cut deep into her flesh and possibly even raped her. They dared to take what belongs to me and I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do.

So what I'm about to ask of you is completely and utterly selfish, none of you will gain profit from it in any way. I want you all to know that this mission isn't an order. Anyone that wants to stay here, is allowed to do so without any consequences coming from it. Any Questions?... Yes, Erik?"

„You said none of us will gain any profit from it?"

„That is correct, Erik."

„Actually, no it isn't. They took what is yours, they dared to hurt you. You have always looked out for us. Now it's our time to do the same for you. Our profit will be revenge. We will stand with you Carol, Blood Queen, and heiress of the great Aird Clan."

Carol knew her crew was loyal, but this really made her speechless. They were risking their lives, just for her. Quickly composing herself, she looked around at the others.

„Is everyone agreeing with Erik?" Receiving nods from everyone she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips. She loved these Men, she really did.

„I thank all of you. You are my crew. You are my friends. You are my Family. You are my Clan. Now everyone, get ready, we're leaving in an hour. Oh and Abby? For a minute please." Carol waited until she and Abby were the only ones remaining.

„Why, Abby?"

„Carol, I... I was just trying to protect you. This mission is a death sentence. Please, please don't go."

„They have her. You know I can't stay here. And I'd be damned if I would.

You will stay here."

„But-"

„How can I trust you, after what you did! How can I trust that you won't sabotage this mission? Keep other information from me? How can I ever trust you again, Abby? … You will stay here."

„Yes, Carol."

* * *

She was tired, so tired. She tried her best to stay awake, but sleep was slowly consuming her. She heard a noise. It was coming closer, she tried to find out what it was. Then she was hit by a stream of light. Someone came for her, it was a man standing in the doorway. „Ri..Richard?" Her team came to save her.

„No, Deary. Not Richard."

She knew that voice. It was him. He came closer and Therese could see his face. His scarred Face.

This was it. She was going to die today.

„Miss Belivet, I came by to thank you."

Thank her? For what? She wasn't any help for him at all, unless… he had Carol!

„Ahh, I see, finally connected the dots, did we? Yes, I have her. Want to know what I did with her?"

„You bastard!" She wanted to say more but before she could get the words out a fist was colliding with her face. Causing blood to come out of her nose.

„Na Na, Is that how to treat a gentleman? Now back to our darling Carol. Where was I? Oh right, you want to know what I did with her? She and her naff crew came here and tried to rescue you, how pathetic. Now, her crew was dead before I was able to say hello. In comparison to her, I only hire people that are actually useful. However, Carol wasn't as easy to defeat, that I have to say. She put up quite the fight. Killed eleven of my men with her famous dagger. Oh yes, she's called the Blood Queen for a reason. She likes to make her prey bleed, slowly watching the life escaping from their eyes. Oh, why are you making such a face, Miss Belivet? Carol is still a criminal, or did you forget that while lusting after her? Did you think she was just a misunderstood woman? Trying to fill the void in her heart with diamonds? Oh please, and there I was thinking you actually were a clever one. Well, It seems I was mistaken. Anyways, after Carol was done with killing them she tried to find and free you, was even really close to doing so. She was already standing by that door behind me, trying to get it open. But then she got knocked out by none other than myself. She was rather heavy, I have to say. Or I'm just getting too old to lift up gorgeous women, who knows? I threw her over my shoulder and brought her to my room, ripped off her clothes, tied her up to my bed. Did you ever get to see her naked, dear? If not you really missed out on something. The great Carol Aird, daughter of my long dead enemy George H. Aird, was lying unconscious, tied up and completely naked on my bed. They say revenge tastes sweet, she, however, tasted a bit salty, if you know what I mean." By this time of his speech, Therese was crying freely and barely keeping from vomiting right there. It was all her fault. She was the reason why Carol had to end like that, she was the reason Carol got raped. It was all her fault. Why couldn't she just take another case, why did she have to get Carol's file? Why didn't she just tell Richard that she saw Carol that night at the bar? Why did she have to fall for her? „Oh but Miss Belivet, there is no need for crying. Carol didn't die that night! No, in fact, I killed her the day after. Hang her naked body up in the middle of the room with all my men watching, some even jerking off, but who could blame them, she really is a beauty. Then I took her precious dagger, slit her throat and watched her slowly drown in her own blood." That was the last thing Therese heard before everything went black.

End Chapter Seven

* * *

I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE. Don't worry, this won't be the last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! I'm glad so many of you like this story so much! I got some questions over the past days and I'm gonna answer a few of them at the end of this chapter. :)

* * *

Addicted To You  
Chapter Eight

Her eyes were shut heavy. A beeping sound was coming somewhere from her left. Filling the room with a static rhythm. It took her several tries until she could open her eyes fully. She was in a bright room, not a dark cell. And she wasn't hanging from the ceiling either, no she was lying in a soft bed. She looked around, next to her sat a man in a chair, he was asleep. Taking a closer look at his face she could see it was Richard. How long had he been sitting there? She continued to look around. It was a rather small room, painted completely white. She was hooked up to several machines. One was measuring her heart beat, that was where the beeping was coming from. On the other side of the bed was a little table. A water bottle was standing on top of it, next to a vase with flowers and a card that said: „Get well soon". Therese guessed it was probably from Richard. Only he would send her a bouquet of red roses. Everyone who knew Therese at least a little bit knew she hated roses. Therese loved Frangipani Flowers, they reminded her of the ocean. But of course, Richard didn't know that. He was probably too busy figuring out her bra size by staring at her breasts all the time. She looked at the calendar on the wall opposite of her. It said December 19th. Therese had to take a double look. December 19th? The last time she was able to check the date was on the 8th of November when Carol and her crew had left their hideout. Carol. Like a slap in the face it suddenly all came back to her. Carol was dead. Dead. Because of her. She started sobbing. She was still alive, but Carol wasn't. She would never see her again. Never look into those blue eyes again. Never feel her soft skin again. Never hear her voice. That loving voice. Carol was gone and it was her fault.

* * *

The next time Therese woke up she heard a voice surrounding her.

„Yes, Boss…the Doc said a few more days until they can release her… I will, bye."

„Richard?"

„Yes it's me, don't worry you are safe now. How are you feeling?"

„Like someone mistook me for a dead pig, put me on a hook and hang me from the ceiling. How do you think I'm feeling." Seeing the hurt look on her colleague's face she quickly realized how rude she just was.

„I'm sorry, Richard. It's just all a bit much to handle. I'm feeling okay so far, my throat hurts, though."

„Don't worry, it's alright, Terry. The Doc said that's quite normal, your throat is still a bit irritated from the breathing tube."

„Breathing tube?"

„Yes, when you got here you had problems breathing and lost consciousness."

„How did I get here?"

„We had been looking for you all over the city Terry, but we didn't find anything that could lead us to where you were being captured. When we… after a few weeks we gave up and Phipps was about to announce that you're death, we got a letter from someone anonymous. It said "Therese" and under your name was an address written. That's how we found you."

„You stopped looking for me?"

„Yes, I'm sorry Terry."

It was silent for a good minute. Therese couldn't believe what he had just told her. They gave up on her. They would have let her die in that rotten cell. Before she could think any longer about it though, Richard pulled her from her thoughts. „What's the last thing you remember?"

„I was bound up...there was a man, he had a scar on his cheek. I don't know his name. He was the Boss there. Aside from him, I've seen two other men, they were both younger than him. One was called Pierre, the other one's name I don't know. The scarred Man came to me and said…"

„He said what, Terry?" Richard put his hand on her knee, trying to comfort her.

„Carol…he killed her." I killed her. It was my fault.

„Carol? As in Diamond Carol?" Richard was more than confused, what the fuck hadDiamond Carol to do with all of this?

„Yes Carol, he killed her!"

„Are you sure?"

„Of course I'm sure!"

Then Richard did something Therese had been sure he would never do if he got told that someone had died. He laughed.

„That's brilliant! We should write a thank you letter to that guy!"

After that, Therese snapped.

„Leave!"

„What-„

„I said LEAVE!"

„Terry, I-„

„GET OUT!"

Richard then did as he was told and left the room. Had he said something wrong?

Once he had left Therese started crying again. She didn't know what to do. Carol was gone and with her the light of Therese life. She rolled onto her side and looked out the window, watching the snow slowly fall down to earth.

* * *

A few days went by and Therese was able to leave the hospital on the morning of the 25th of December. Richard offered to drive her home but Therese told him she would manage on her own, he should visit his family in Boston over the holidays. Therese was still angry at him, for many reasons. Mainly because he was an asshole. Having packed everything and checking if she forgot something in the drawers one last time, she went over towards the nurse station and ask them to call a taxi for her before she told her goodbyes to everyone. The taxi ride was quite uneventful, the driver grumpily helped her with her bags, she then paid him and he left without saying goodbye and that was it. It was still New York after all. Slowly making her way up the stairs to her apartment she started thinking about what she would do over the holidays. She would visit her family, that is if they were still alive. Her mother died last year, she was the last relative she had. Now Therese was completely on her own. Sighing, she turned the key and opened the door to her apartment only to see a ghost sitting calmly on her couch.

„Carol?"

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Q&A

 **AydeQuispe16 said:** _"Ahhhh Carolina está_ enojada cada _capítulo más_ interesante _, gracias_ por actualizaciones _la_ historia _,_ estoy ansioso _de lo_ que sigue _:-)"_  
Now I sadly don't speak Spanish, only German and English, but google translator said this means _"Carolina is_ angry _increasingly interesting chapter, please update the story, I'm looking forward to what follows :-)"_ I hope that's what you were saying. So dear Ayde, thank you for your comment and I'm so glad you like this story so much. And don't worry, I will keep on updating this story until I'm finished with it. :)

* * *

 **Anon asked:** _"Brilliant plotted! How did they find Therese? At Carol's_ house _that was burning? Thank you for the update!"_  
Hello, dear Anon! I'm glad you like the plotting of this story so far. And that's a good question! Yes, they did catch Therese near Carol's hideout. Just as she was on her way home in fact. Thank you for your comment!

* * *

 **Kelly said:** _"You just love to leave us with cliffhangers! Ugh! Carol go get your girl!"_  
Haha, you're right with that, Kelly. I do love cliffhangers. And don't worry, sooner or later Carol will get her girl ;)

* * *

 **Angie said:** _"Go for her!"_  
Like I already told Kelly, don't worry about that. I'm glad you enjoy this story so much and post so many wonderful comments, Angie!

* * *

Also if anyone has longer questions for me or just wants to talk with me about the story, you can message me on Tumblr! Link is in my Bio :)


	9. Chapter 9

Addicted To You  
Chapter Nine

„Carol?"

„Hello, Therese." She smiled at her as if nothing had ever happened.

„I... I thought you were..."

„Dead? No, darling, I'm very much alive."

„I... I don't understand. That scarred man said he had killed you!" The smile that had been on Carol's face quickly changed into a serious expression.

„I know what he said. I forced him to tell you that. I forced him to make you believe that he had killed me in order to keep you from continuing to search for me and putting yourself in further danger.

„So everything he said was a lie…"

„No. Not all of it. There is one part of his story that is true."

„Which part?"

„Please sit down, so I can tell you. It's a rather long story."

Therese was quite mad at Carol. She better had a good explanation for all of this.

„The man that had captured you, the one with the scar, is Harge Reynolds. He and his two sons, Pierre and David are the last surviving members of the Reynolds Clan. I guess you already know that the Aird's and the Reynolds' have been archenemies for decades. No one really knows why we are fighting against each other. It has just always been that way. In the 90's my Clan battled the Reynolds' for almost a decade. It ended in a vicious blood feud. After that, my father wanted to end this enmity once and for all in order to keep me and the rest of the remaining Clan members safe. He offered Harge armistice, which he accepted. Harge then invited all of us to a dinner party, in order to seal this new alliance. The day of the dinner I begged my father to not go. I told him that Harge can't be trusted. But of course, he wouldn't listen. That was the last time I saw him. Harge and his bastards killed him and the rest of my family. Ever since that day they are trying to catch me, to kill the last remaining member of the Aird Clan. They were close to succeeding quite a few times, but I was always one step ahead of them until…"

„Until what, Carol?"

„Until the 10th of May 2011 when they captured and killed my daughter."

Therese was speechless. Carol had a daughter? None of the files she had read about Carol ever mentioned a daughter. Seeing Therese's confusion, Carol continued to explain.

„Her name was Rindy. She had just turned six. She was my sun, my everything. A little whirlwind, always looking for adventures." Carol smiled, remembering her little girl. That smile, however, left her as she continued on. „She would have started school two months later. She was so young and full of life… but then these bastards took her from me. I was with Rindy in a park not far from our house at that time. She loved to play there. I was sitting on a bench and watched her while she was sitting on one of the swings. She said 'Mommy, look how high I can go!' I smiled at her and told her to be careful. After a few minutes of watching her play, a man came up to me. I had never seen him before. He asked for directions. I turned around to face him and gave him the information he was asking about. He was very polite, he said goodbye and left. When I turned back around, Rindy was gone. I started to panic, I ran over to where I had seen her last, all I found was her little jacket lying on the ground. I looked around, screamed her name, but she was nowhere to be found. I ran back home, hoping she had went there, but I found nothing. I started to ask strangers on the streets near the park if they had seen my little girl, but no one could tell me where she was. I even called the police, told them that someone kidnapped my daughter, I didn't care that I was risking to get arrested if that meant I would get my Rindy back safe. The officer on the phone however only told me that she had to be gone for at least 48 hours until they would start looking for her. I shouted at him. Told him that my daughter would long be dead by then, but he didn't care and hang up. Then I called Abby, she's my right hand and best friend for almost fifteen years now. I told her to set up a meeting with the crew, that every single one of my men has only one job from now on, namely to find my daughter. Days went by until we got a picture and a letter both addressed to me. I still remember that day as if it was just yesterday. Abby had seen the picture before I arrived at the hideout. Something was off, I looked at her and knew something terrible had happened to my girl. She gave me the letter first. I couldn't believe what my eyes were reading. 'We had been careful not to ruin her beautiful face. However, the rest of her body wasn't as lucky.' I looked around, all my men had taken off their hat's and were looking down at the ground. I looked back at Abby who had tears in her eyes. „Give me the picture." She was shaking her head. I got louder and ordered her to give me the damn picture. After a few seconds she did what I had told her to do. What I saw then left me screaming in pain. It was a picture of my girl… or of what had been left of her. They had burnt her alive. Only her face was still intact. I collapsed to my knees, screamed my lungs out and then everything went dark. The next time I woke up, Abby was by my bedside. I felt empty. As if I had died with my little girl. I looked Abby in the eyes, silently begging her to be honest with me. „Who?" Abby then tried to avoid my question. She knew I wouldn't rest until I had found whoever did this to my daughter. Abby had always been a wise woman, always tried to keep me from getting myself into danger. But Abby also knew that she couldn't save me this time. She walked over to the window and after a minute she gave me two names. You know, Pierre and David aren't the only sons Harge had. No, Harge had two other sons besides them. Jacob and Christoph Reynolds were their names. They died two weeks after I had found out about Rindy's death. I had told you earlier that one thing Harge had told you was true… I am the Blood Queen. I killed Jacob and Christoph. I slit their throats with my dagger and watched them die, drowning in their own blood. I killed them because they took my Rindy. The man that had asked me for directions that day in the park was Christoph. He only wanted to get my attention so that Jacob could get to Rindy. I killed them and that's why people call me the Blood Queen. After Rindy's death I never heard from Harge again until a few weeks ago when I got this picture." Carol leaned over to give Therese, who was sitting opposite of her, the picture Harge had taken of Therese. „That's why he took that stupid picture…"  
It all made sense now.  
„Yes, he knew I would come for you. I must say his crew had really weaken over the years. It was rather easy to knock them out."  
„So you didn't kill them?"  
„No, I didn't. I only kill If I have to. And those idiots really were no danger to me or my men, so I didn't see any point in wasting bullets for them. However… I underestimated his sons. If it weren't for Abby I would be dead right now. She ignored my orders to stay at our hideout and followed us. Together with Abby I held them hostage and forced Harge to convince you that I had died in order to keep you from searching for me. After you fainted I told Abby to send your whereabouts to your team so they would come and rescue you."

„Why didn't you rescue me? I mean you already started to do so, why didn't you just take me with you?" Carol then got up and walked over to Therese. Kneeling down in front of her, she looked deep into her eyes and covered her cheek with her right hand.

„Therese, my sweet angel. You know I couldn't have done that... no matter how much I wanted to. And believe me, I wanted nothing more than to take you home with me." Therese leaned into the soft hand and covered it with her own. Smiling sadly Carol continued to speak. „This can never happen Therese. Deep down you know that too, don't you? A criminal and a cop… the world isn't ready for this my darling. If I would take you with me, you would be in a constant state of danger and always on the run. I can't do that to you, my love." Both of them had tears streaming down their faces. „I came here today to say goodbye. I am so sorry Therese, for everything."  
„I wish we had met in different world."  
„Me too, darling, me too." Carol couldn't fight her desires anymore and covered Therese's lips with her own in a passionate but yet also despairing kiss. She never wanted to let go of this wonderful woman, but deep down, she knew, she had to. After their kiss ended, Carol got up and walked over to the door of Therese apartment. Turning around to gaze into those breathtaking eyes one last time she said „Farewell, Therese Belivet." and walked out the door and out of Therese's life. „Farewell, Carol Aird…"

End Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! This will be the final chapter of this story. Thank you all for the lovely feedback I got from you guys! I hope you will enjoy this last chapter and let me know what you think of the story overall. BTW This story was inspired by Avicii's 'Addicted To You'. Thank's again for liking this story so much!

* * *

Addicted To You  
Chapter Ten  
The Final Chapter

Three weeks had gone by since that day she had said farewell to the woman that held her heart. Now she had to live with the pain. And life was anything but kind to her. Wherever she looked, wherever she went, there was always something that reminded her of Therese. She tried her best to hide her pain from her crew, but they weren't dumb and all knew very well what was going on. Abby did her best and tried to make her days more bearable, but nothing would take her pain away. In the last three weeks, they did one heist after another, but nothing she stole was good enough to fill the void in her heart. Each night she lay awake for hours and hours, wondering if her love felt the same pain. Each day she wondered if the pain would ever go away. She looked over at her alarm clock, it was still early in the morning and the will to get out of bed had left Carol long ago. However, she still had responsibilities that had to be taken care of. Slowly sitting up with her back against the headboard she looked over to the window. Snow was falling silently. Finally getting up she walked over to her bathroom and started her usual morning routine.

* * *

Light was shining from beneath the blinds, shining right in the face. Sighing she turned around, internally wishing she could just turn her back to the rest of the world. Three weeks had gone by since she let the woman that held her heart go. Each day she thought about what she could have done differently. What she should have done differently. Each day she tried to find a way to ease the pain in her heart but each day went by without any luck. Looking over at her alarm clock Therese saw that she had to get up or she would be late for work. So she got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom to start her usual morning routine.

* * *

„Carol? Carol!"

„Hm? Sorry, what was that?"

„Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

„Yes, of course I am. I was just... rapt in thought. I'm sorry Abby, please continue."

„Well, as I was just saying, this one will not be easy. The bank is huge, there are overall eight entrances we would have to take care of. Then, there is the security system, this one isn't as simple as the one at the Graff store. It will take a few minutes to destroy the evidence."

„They already know our faces, why should we care about security cameras?"

„That is true, Carol. However, these cameras are linked directly with the police station. If we leave them there the cops know exactly where we are and what we're doing, that would make it impossible to lie about possible hostages. The windows at the very top of the bank facade are also a problem. Knowing these bastards they wouldn't be afraid to use snipers. So we need to find a way to block them too."

„That's not possible! We can't just march in there and cover the windows with bulletproof metal plates. No, the windows won't be much of a thread as long as we make sure to not walk around the main area of the entrance hall. The doors, however, could really be a problem. I fear just blocking them won't be enough. We need to put guards there to keep them out. And I want the cameras to stay on. They shall see that storming in would be a very dumb and suicidal idea."

„That could work. Though because of the high amount of doors almost all of the crew would be busy guarding them."

„That won't be much of a problem, I only need you with me to help me with the vault, speaking of, what could you find out about it?"

„That is another problem. It has a very complicated lock, it would at least take an hour to crack it open."

„Abby you know very well that we don't have that much time."

„I know, the only other way to get the door open is to blow it up."

„Blow it up!? Abby that thing is massive! It would take tons of dynamite to get rid of it! Not to mention that the explosion could blow up the whole ceiling and bury us all underneath!"

„There is no other way but these two options, Carol."

Sighing Carol turned and looked once more at the blueprints that were laid out on a table in front of her.

„Alright. We will blow it up. Abby, please find out how much dynamite it will need to get rid of that stupid door. Meanwhile, I will study these blueprints, to make sure there's no other way for them to get in and surprise us.

* * *

Therese had just arrived at work when she heard the news over the office radio.

„Diamond Carol and her crew have entrenched themselves in the City Bank! Hundreds of Police officers are encircling the Bank! Police Director Harald Jones told us in a recent interview that today Carol Aird's heritage will end once and for all! Stay tuned-"

The Bank wasn't that far away from her, however, the streets were full of cars. Driving there would take too long. So Therese ran. She ran as fast as her feet would take her, silently begging whoever was listening to her prayers that she wouldn't be too late.

* * *

„Carol?"

„What is it, John? I'm quite busy robbing a bank at the moment."

„Carol, I think you should come and see this."

„Fine, lead the way."

She followed John towards the front of the bank. John lead her to a TV that was placed on one of the office walls. The news channel was on, showing the hoards of Policemen outside of the bank. She didn't quite understand why John wanted her to see this since it was quite obvious that the police would be standing there. However, she did not expect to see the person that got revealed once the camera swung a bit more to the right. Therese.

„Get that stupid Police director on the line! Tell him to let that woman through! Then bring her to me! Understood?"

„Yes, Boss."

* * *

The man named John let her inside through one of the back entrances. She followed John through the hallways, her heels clicking on the marble floor. They walked past several offices before John suddenly came to a stop near the entrance hall. She looked around and saw at least 50 men guarding the main doors, all armed with guns. „Please wait here, she will join you as soon as possible." Therese nodded and watched the man walk away. Quiet music was coming from one of the offices.

 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Hooked on your love_  
 _Like a powerful drug_  
 _I can't get enough of_

„Therese."

She turned around and saw the one person she thought she would never see again.

„Carol."

Therese walked closer to her until they were only a few centimeters apart from each other. Lifting her right hand Carol cupped the younger woman's cheek.

 _Lost in your eyes_  
 _Drowning in blue_  
 _Out of control_

Their noses brushing, Therese couldn't resist any longer and met Carol's lips in a searing kiss. Pressing her love tight against herself, Carol bent her head down, deepening their kiss. In that moment, all was perfect.

And then it happened.

The sound of a gun pulled them apart. Before she could register what had happened, Carol fell into her arms. The sudden weight pulling her down to the ground. She could feel warm liquid slowly pouring over her right hand that was still wrapped tightly around Carol's waist. She pulled her closer, looking into her eyes.  
„Th-Therese." No this can't be happening! What is happening! „Therese I-I love you." Tears started to fall from her eyes. „No please! God please no! Carol please, stay with me. I love you, Carol! Please stay with me!" Therese looked around at Carol's crew, screamed at them for help. But they didn't move. Looking back at Carol she saw that her eyes had fallen shut. No. No! "Carol?" NO! "Carol!"

„She's gone, Therese."

Therese turned her head and looked at Abby, who herself was holding back tears.

„We need to leave, Therese."

„No! I won't leave her!"

„Therese they saw everything, they will throw you into prison!"

„I said no! You can leave for all I care!"

Abby was trying her best to fight the tears but she too, was only human and had just lost the person that was most important to her. Carol was gone. It was over. Kneeling next to her and Therese, she gave Carol a soft kiss on the head. „I'm so sorry, Carol." The tears were now freely running down her face. Carol was gone but she still had a crew to take care of, that much she owned Carol. Standing back up Abby looked at Carol one last time before turning around to her crew. „The Blood Queen is dead." All of the sudden every single one of Carol's crewmen raised their guns in the air and all shot three times at the ceiling. Each paying their respect to their now gone Queen.

Just as they were about to leave, Abby heard Therese's quiet voice.

„Abby?"

„Yes?"

„what is John holding there?"

„A pack of Dynamite for the vault door."

„Give me that."

* * *

„This is CNN News reporting live from the helicopter that's floating directly above the bank where the Police- Ah, there she is! Officer Therese Belivet has just left the bank! She's covered in what is assumed to be the blood of none other than Carol Aird aka Diamond Carol who was shot mere minutes ago! Wait-what is she doing? She's running straight towards the police! My god! she's carrying a bomb-"

* * *

The next time Therese opened her eyes she was surrounded by bright light. Looking down at herself she found all her wounds were gone and instead of the blood drained uniform she had been wearing, she now was covered in her favorite clothes. She looked around. But it seemed as if there was nothing surrounding her except that beautiful bright light. Therese's feet started walking on their own and after a few minutes, she found herself standing in front of a door. Before she was even able to knock, the door opened immediately, as if she had been long awaited.

„Mommy, who is that lady?"

„That honey, is Therese. Therese Belivet."

„That's a funny name! Is she your friend, mommy?"

„Yes, darling, she is. She is that and so much more."

 _What can I do?_

 _I'm addicted to you_

THE END


End file.
